


Happy Halloween

by Angelgirl



Category: Smallville
Genre: Collars, Leather Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelgirl/pseuds/Angelgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark takes advantage of Lex's Halloween party to get what he's been wanting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

Happy Halloween  
by Angelgirl

 

Smallville in the fall was a cacophony of sights, sounds and smells. The bright reds and oranges of apples, pumpkins and leaves blended with the crackle and rustle of leaves underfoot, all underwritten with the nutmeg and allspice drifting on each crisp breeze. The clear October nights lent themselves readily to stargazing, hayrides and bonfires.

Halloween itself had offered perfect weather to hordes of enthusiastic trick-or-treaters earlier in the evening. Now bright stars gleamed in the clear sky as deep shadows wrapped themselves gently around the grounds and turrets of Castle Luthor, enshrouding it in a dark costume of its own. Twinkling candle-lit jack o'lanterns curled along the edge of the drive up to the main doors where corn sheaves and fat pumpkins graced the entrance.

Inside the mansion faux spider webs and lit candelabras led the way up the wide staircase and into the large ballroom. Earlier it had seemed that most of Smallville had filled the room, but as the night wound down the party had thinned until only a few dozen young people remained.

Standing near the door, where Lana had cornered him what seemed like hours ago, Lex allowed his gaze to drift around the talking, laughing group. Lex smiled and nodded to Lana once more, hoping he wasn't agreeing to anything too expensive. He briefly forced his attention back to the conversation at hand, something about the Talon. But in moments he found his eyes drawn back across the ballroom; Lana's voice a vague, monotonous buzz in the background.

Clark Kent. Clark Kent in leather pants. Lex's eyes drifted up over long legs encased in shiny black leather. Over rippled abs and broad chest moving enticingly under gleaming silver chain mail. Clark laughed and blushed faintly to something Chloe had said and Lex inhaled, waiting. There: Clark ducked his head slightly, one hand coming up to run self-consciously through tousled ebony waves. Lex's gaze was drawn by the motion to the thick black leather wristband accenting golden skin and, as the hand fell, to the slender black collar encircling the strong, graceful neck. A deep rush of heat made Lex grateful again for the lowered lighting of the party currently located in his upstairs ballroom.

When Clark initially mentioned the Halloween party Lex had been less than enthused. However, a mere twenty minutes of persuading, cajoling, begging, pleading and one brief, off-hand mention of leather pants later, and Lex had found himself agreeing to be the host of yet another Smallville assemblage. Calling the present function a party, Lex had decided, automatically booted his Metropolis activities to riot standing, a shift in thinking he was consciously trying to avoid.

Still, the opportunity to watch Clark prowl through the mansion prior to the party had made the entire effort worthwhile. Ever the good boy, Clark had shown up hours early to 'help Lex set up'. As if Lex had any intention of dealing with such details himself. So Lex found himself with nothing to do but persuade Clark to change into his costume early to 'get used to it'. A stroke of genius Lex now equated with earning his doctorate. He wasn't sure exactly what he had expected when Clark reappeared, but Lex had been extremely grateful to be seated behind his desk at that particular moment.

Apparently, Lex gathered from Clark's blushing explanation (when Lex finally realized Clark was speaking), Chloe had arranged for costumes for herself, Clark and Pete. All three were characters from one of Chloe's favorite shows. Pete was to go as High guard captain Dylan Hunt, Chloe herself as Beka Valentine and Clark as Tyr Anasazi, complete with boots, belt and imitation weaponry.

Lex had sent a stern order for certain thoughts to stay thoughts only and tuned back in to hear something about Clark refusing to wear braids and agreeing to compromise with extra accessories. "Clark" Lex began. "What-." Clark shrugged and smiled. " It's not important, Lex, but can you help me with this?" He held out a thin folded band of black leather with a buckle at one end. "A collar?" Lex 's voice sounded strained to his own ears, but he decided it could just be from his slacks spontaneously shrinking two sizes. "Chloe thinks it completes the look," Clark blushed and ducked his head. Fortuitously, in Lex's opinion, seeing as how his attention was drawn by the flush of color spreading down and down and- "Lex?" Lex's head snapped up. "Yes, Clark." he agreed automatically. Clark smiled. "Good, I was afraid I'd have to ask Cloe to help and I don't need jokes about needing help getting dressed." He held out the collar to Lex expectantly.

Lex took a deep breath, pictured Lana in her cheerleader skirt and stood up carefully. Clark handed him the collar and turned, presenting Lex with a broad expanse of golden skin laced over with the glittering bite of metal links. Lex forced down the urge to tangle his hands in the cool metal and drag that tight leather covered ass back against him. The juncture of Clark's neck and shoulder practically screamed to be bitten and marked.

Reaching up to wrap the thin band around Clark's throat brought Lex almost flush against the younger man's back. A quick inhalation caught an intense mixture of scents. The rich, musky scent of leather, the slightly oily chain mail and the clean, warm essence he had long identified as simply Clark all combined to tease in a sensual pheromone cocktail. It took all his vaunted Luthor control to fasten the suddenly complex clasp and step back. He could not resist completely, however, allowing his fingertips to slide along warm skin as he released the band.

Lex inhaled slowly before speaking. "There you go, Clark. All done." Clark turned, his hand coming up to touch the leather band lightly. Clark smiled self-consciously and spread his hands. "Well, what do you think, Lex? Is it embarrassing enough to satisfy Chloe without my having to hide in the dungeon till everyone's gone?"

"On the contrary, Clark," Lex moved to pour himself the first drink of the evening. " I think it suits you rather well." A massive understatement in Lex's own opinion, but not one he would be sharing with his best friend any time soon.

Clark grimaced, running his hands down the vest. "Yeah, right. Chloe said that, too, but I don't know what she was thinking. I wouldn't be wearing it if she hadn't made me and Pete promise to let her pick our costumes after the last time we ran out on a Torch research session."  
Personally Lex thought Miss Sullivan showed incredible presence of mind and a devious nature as well. If she kept this up he might have to see about putting her on the Luthor payroll in the near future.

Lex reluctantly drew himself out of his remembrance of the early evening and back to the current "scintillating" conversation of one Lana Lang. Oh, well, he sighed inwardly; at least while she was boring him to near tears she wasn't across the room hanging over his Clark. Lex coughed, his friend Clark, that's what he meant, his best-friend Clark. His gorgeous, sexy, straight, underage, best-friend Clark.

Ironically enough it was the last label that made all the difference in Lex's approach to Clark. Between the Metropolis club scene and simply being a Luthor, Lex had had gorgeous and sexy often. He'd also had straight, club drugs and the draw of Luthor money each being equally persuasive. And with fake ID's so prolific in Metropolis even underage wasn't so unusual, but a friend was something else. Lex had never had someone he could unequivocally call a friend. Until Clark, that is and that was more than enough to persuade Lex to keep their relationship strictly platonic. He valued Clark's friendship too much to risk letting him guess how much more Lex might crave. Valued it too much to risk watching Clark turn away for good.

It became apparent that Lana's monologue was finally drawing to a close. "That sounds intriguing, Ms. Lang. Be sure to let me know how it turns out." Lex said quickly, looking out over the room. Lana blushed and looked pleased.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Lex made a move away, but turned back. "Oh, Ms. Lang. Nice costume, by the way. Very, ah…sweet." With a brief quirk of his lips Lex left Lana preening in her Little Bo Peep dress and pinafore.

Pausing only to refresh his drink, Lex made his way to the opposite corner of the room, finding an unobtrusive spot from which to engage in his favorite sport; Clark watching. After all, while he might have declared the teen off limits to anything more than friendship Lex wasn't about to deny himself the pleasure of a rich and imaginative fantasy life starring one dark-haired farmboy adonis. And who knew, perhaps Clark would suddenly decide he wanted Lex as much as Lex wanted Clark. Lex smirked into his Scotch. Sure he would.

 

Pete was talking to Chloe about the latest, possibly mutant, activity in Smallville leaving Clark to nod and hmm at the right moments. Clark took advantage of their absorption to surreptitiously observe Lex from the corner of his eye. Clark had noticed when Lex had moved closer to this side of the room, just as he had known how long Lex had been talking to Lana. In fact, Clark had been aware of Lex's movements throughout the entire night.

This was nothing unusual, though. It hadn't taken Clark long to realize that he automatically tracked Lex's movements whenever they were in any kind of proximity to each other. It had taken him a little longer to fully realize the feelings behind the habit and to accept that protectiveness and friendship had less to do with it than possessiveness and deep affection.

Affection. The term was too tame a description for the inferno of intense emotions Clark associated with Lex. Passion and desire, perhaps. Although when Clark thought of Lex lately his feelings had turned to expressions less eloquent and more primal. More like want and need and mine.

Which brought him to tonight. Clark had considered the situation long and hard. If he were wrong about the way Lex looked at him, if Clark had misinterpreted the almost too casual flirting and gentle teasing the consequences for his friendship with Lex would be dire. On the other hand that same closeness might allow for Clark to reveal his feelings and still salvage the friendship even if Lex didn't feel the same. After much soul searching and hours of angst-filled contemplation in the barn loft, Clark had finally accepted that it wouldn't be long before he couldn't hide his feelings from Lex anymore, anyway. He had decided he would much rather have the confrontation now when he still had some control and was more likely to be able to accept Lex's response, whatever it might be.

Clark had agonized over exactly when and where to approach Lex. He had had several false starts and then chickened out at the last minute. When Lex had agreed to the Halloween party it had seemed promising. Clark had almost decided against it when he'd seen the costumes Chloe had picked out. Afterall, confessing his feelings for Lex was enough without starting out looking foolish, but the expression on Lex's face when Clark had stepped into the study had been enough to wipe away the majority of Clark's doubts and to make up his mind once and for all. Tonight was the night.

Offering Lex the collar had been deliberate and meaningful, even if Lex didn't completely realize it yet. Clark meant to make Lex his tonight, to make Lex belong to Clark as fully as Clark already belonged to Lex. He knew he wasn't imagining or misinterpreting the tremble in the hand's fastening the slender collar. Anyone who didn't know Lex as Clark did would surely have missed the slightly quicker, deeper breathing and the rougher tone of voice, but to Clark they may as well have been signed and stamped verification of returned interest. It had been all Clark could do not to push Lex back against the desk and claim him then and there. But Clark wanted to have plenty of time with no interruptions. He and Lex had waited far too long for this already, but Clark could wait a little longer. Unbeknownst to Lex, Clark's mom had given him permission to stay over after the party. There would be no hurry to leave. Clark had all the time in the world to convince Lex that they could have everything they wanted. Friendship, happiness, love, passion, everything. Yes, tonight Lex would be Clarks.

 

The last few groups and couples began to drift out, obligating Lex to take up a position at the front door, bidding guests goodnight and engaging in the meaningless smalltalk he'd found was an essential part of Smallville interaction. He turned back finally to find that only Clark, Chloe, Pete and Lana remained.

"You know, Lex," Chloe fake sighed, "I was really looking forward to seeing your costume. Now I'm disappointed. What happened?"

Lex arched an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware you were anticipating one, Chloe. If I had known I'm sure I would have come up with something sufficiently titillating."

"There's always next year," warned Lana playfully as they all laughed.

Chloe pulled her jacket on over the strategically cut black top. "I suppose I'll survive the let down. Great party, Lex. Thanks for inviting us," she grinned, "again."

Lana and Pete echoed the thanks, (Lana's a little more effusive, Pete's a little less so) and with a brief, " Later Clark." They were out the door.

Amused, Lex shook his head after the trio, then quirked a half-smile toward the dark-haired teen at his side. "Not going with them, Clark?"

A slight, but delightful blush crept across Clark's face. " No, my parents aren't expecting me back till tomorrow afternoon and I thought I'd stay and help clean up." He grinned at Lex's expression. "I guess you don't do that either, huh?

"I should think not" Lex faked a dry, haughty tone, enjoying Clark's laughter. "But you're more than welcome to stay the night" 'Down Lex' " We can relax in the study while the caterer's finish up. They'll let themselves out."

"Sounds good." Clark agreed and Lex motioned him to lead the way. Following those leather pants through the castle was a nice way to round off the evening, Lex smirked to himself.

 

In the study Clark dropped onto the couch and watched Lex pour himself a drink. Dark silk smoothed over rounded shoulders like a caress and whispered with the casual motions. "Soda, Clark, or water?"

"Hmm?" murmured Clark, distractedly, his eyes drifting down to the black slacks curving around- "Clark?" Clark jumped guiltily and blushed. "Sorry, Lex, what was that?"

Lex looked over his shoulder at Clark with amused eyes. "I asked if you wanted something to drink."   
"Oh, water's fine, thanks." Clark resolutely kept his eyes above the waist as Lex pulled out a familiar blue bottle and tossed it to Clark. Lex added ice to his own glass and hesitated minutely by the armchair before choosing to laze with effortless grace on the opposite end of the leather sofa.

"So Clark," Lex began with a slow half-smile. "You seem distracted. Is there something on your mind?"

Clark leaned back on the sofa, rolling the cold bottle between his palms. He looked sideways at Lex. Good opening, he should just open up and-, Clark's courage faltered. "Not really. We, uh, we didn't really get a chance to spend any time together during the party and I just thought I'd hang around," Clark stumbled to a stop. Okay, maybe he needed to work up to this.

Lex looked piercingly at Clark. "You know you can tell me anything, Clark. I'm your friend."

"I know, Lex. It's nothing. I just-" Clark broke off, frustrated. He was never going to be able to ask without knowing and he was never going to know if he didn't ask. Aargh!

Lex sat up and turned toward Clark. "Is this something about Chloe or Lana?"

"No! No, Lex. It's, well… Oh," defeated. "Can we just not talk about this now?" Clark dropped his elbows to his knees, looking at the floor. Pointedly not looking at Lex.

"Of course, Clark." Cool hand on his bare shoulder for a too brief moment. "What would you like to do?"

A thousand and one images began running through Clark's startled thoughts. "What?"

"What would you like to do? Unless you're tired we can do whatever you'd like. A movie or game of pool? A swim, perhaps?"

Clark struggled to think through the erotic slideshow playing behind his eyes. "Whatever I'd like?" His voice was rough.

"Of course. Clark?" Clark raised his head. A shiver ran through Lex in automatic, ironic reaction to the barely restrained desire displayed there. "Clark-" he inhaled sharply as Clark simply reached out and pulled him close, intense green eyes dropping closed as warm lips closed over his own. Then- heat.

The kiss began gently, and then roared out of control. The storm of emotion swept them higher until they were pressed tight to one another. Clark was a blaze of rough enthusiasm and raw, consuming passion. All Lex could do was hold on, his arms coming up to grasp at Clark's bare arms.

It lasted forever; it wasn't nearly long enough. They broke apart gasping. Lex's arms fell away, but Clark refused to let go.

"This is what I want, Lex." Clark's voice was rough, but steady. Despite the blush staining sharply across his face, emerald eyes held firm with Lex's silver gaze. "Tell me you want it, too. Tell me you feel the same way I do."

"Clark" Lex rasped out. He swallowed convulsively, and then reached up, running his hands over Clark's chest. "I do. I want- this, you. I- are you sure?" 'Be sure, please, be sure. I'm not sure I can let you go.'

Clark smiled broadly. His hand came up to cup Lex's cheek, his thumb brushing across kiss-swollen lips. "I'm sure, Lex. I've wanted this for so long. I-" He blushed and looked away briefly. "I want everything, Lex, but I haven't really, uh-" He met Lex's eyes helplessly.

"It's okay, Clark." Lex smiled reassuringly. Having recovered from inexplicably having his longest running, most potent fantasy dumped unceremoniously into his lap, Lex was ready to lead wherever Clark was ready to go. "We won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable. We can do whatever you want."

Clark licked his lips, making Lex squirm in his seat. "I want… to taste you, Lex. Can I?" Lex groaned and pulled Clark back in. Lips, tongue and teeth alternating in a searching kiss traveling down across Clark's jaw to bite at his throat just above the edge of the collar. Clark groaned, clutching at Lex.

When Lex drew back, Clark stared at him with passion-glazed eyes before turning to the buttons of Lex's shirt. Tugging at the purple silk, it seemed an eternity as each button opened to show inch by inch of smooth, pale skin. Finally Lex shrugged, letting the silk slide carelessly off fine-boned shoulders to pool on the floor.

"Lex" His name was a moan as Clark spread his hands, skimming across collarbone and down, stopping at the button of the black slacks. "Can I? Lex?" "God, Clark" a laughing groan. "Yes."

Hardly a tremor in Clark's hands as he eased the zipper down. Sharp inhalation as he realized nothing separated the fabric from the hard flesh beneath. "Lex!" Slightly scandalized, incredibly aroused. Clark's hands eased the pants over Lex's hips and off, then smoothed a path back up his inner thighs; trembling, almost teasing touch across his balls before curling around his cock. Heat of his hands almost burned even as hot as Lex was already and it was 'Clark'. A fact nearly enough to make Lex come of itself.

Lex looked down and watched as Clark stroked him lightly, slowly, a look of wonder and lust meeting Lex's eyes before Clark bowed his head and just –licked. "Clark!" Lex's back arched. Expecting something tentative, he was caught off guard by the broad swipe of tongue from root to head. "Uhmm." Clark hummed, looking up at Lex with mischievous eyes and a smug smile. "You taste good Lex."

Lex gaped dumbly for a moment. Then he rose up forcefully, pressing Clark back, lying on top of him, enjoying the press of hard body from knee to chest. His bare skin slid across sleek black leather. He tugged the chain vest up and off, dropping it to the floor with a metallic jangle, his hands caressing the heated expanse of skin bared to him. He pulled himself up to straddle Clark's hips and Clark bucked under him, panting. Groans echoed through the room in stereo as their cocks ground together, separated only by sleek leather.

Sliding back, Lex stretched out on top of Clark, his hands tangled in thick, dark locks as he claimed the lush mouth in a searing kiss. Clark's lips opened with a low sigh and Lex dipped his tongue inside to rake across Clark's. Wet, hot, perfect. Clark moaned into his mouth and brought his hands up to Lex's hips, pulling the two of them closer together.

Lex explored Clark's mouth leisurely, dragging his hands down his throat to scratch his nails lightly around the edge of the collar. Clark bucked and groaned, his hands closing convulsively on Lex's hips for a brief moment before sliding up his back. Lex abandoned the collar to trace the lines of Clark's chest, finding and teasing his nipples into hard peaks. Lex stayed there, rubbing teasingly, enjoying the writhing beneath him. Then he eased back to nip at Clark's lips, looking up into dazed eyes. "Lex" The rasp of Clark's voice brought a smug quirk to Lex's lips as he eased down Clark's body. A scratch and lick to the left nipple drew a gasp. A quick, sharp bite brought a yelp and a heated grind upward. Lex hummed deep in his chest while moving to do the same to the opposite side. In all his dreams he hadn't imagined that Clark would be quite so vocal or so very, very responsive.

Lex eased lower, kneeling between Clark's spread legs and stopped with his hands on the belt of the leather pants. He looked up a question to his lover and was met with a molten emerald gaze. Holding those heated eyes, Lex slowly undid the belt and the clasp, enjoying the slow drag of the zipper as Clark's breathing deepened even further. The sleek leather parted and Clark lifted his hips enough for Lex to drag pants and briefs down and off.

Settling back between Clark's knees Lex let his gaze wander upward, heated grey eyes devouring every inch of exposed skin. Clark moaned softly as Lex smoothed his palms over slender hips and down trembling thighs. "Is this what you want, Clark?" Lex's hands came to rest, his thumbs gently caressing the soft skin of Clark's inner thighs. "Tell me."

Clark swallowed hard, his skin flushing lightly. "I want this, Lex. I want- god, everything."

Lex smiled slowly at the husky tone. "You sound like sex, Clark." He chuckled lightly at the deepening blush of overheated skin. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" Lex's voice was low. Clark stared at him, mesmerized as much by the tone as the words. He shook his head slowly.

"I'm going to suck your cock, Clark." Delicious full body shudder under Lex's hands. "Then I'm going to fuck you." Clark hadn't thought he could get any harder, but Lex was proving him wrong with every low, throaty utterance. Clark shivered again. " Right here, Clark. I'm going to take you right here so every time you visit you can sit here and remember." Lex's hands began to travel over Clark's overheated skin, alternately stroking smoothly or scraping gently with blunt nails. "Or maybe bent over my desk." Clark's cock was dark and leaking, but Lex continued to avoid touching it. "You've thought about it haven't you, Clark. Thought about me bending you across my desk and fucking you." Lex's hands moved back down, scratching short nails over the crease joining hip and thigh. Clark bucked upward with a faint whine. Lex smiled up at him. "Have you thought about it, Clark?"

Clark struggled to make sense of anything outside of Lex's hands on his body, the heat, and the need. "Yes, Lex. Anything, please, Lex." "You're beautiful like this, Clark." Lex leaned over Clark, caressing his cock gently. Clark's whimpering moan ended in a surprised shout as Lex traced around the head with his tongue. "You taste good, too, Clark." Lex smirked up at Clark briefly before bending to take his cock into his mouth.

Clark went rigid and managed through reflex and sheer force of will to avoid all but the smallest of thrusts upward. Then he collapsed down onto the sofa, hips straining toward Lex and the dual sensation of heat and ice racing through him.

Lex knew Clark wasn't going to last long this way; he was too hard. Using his free hand Lex quickly wet two fingers and trailed them over Clark's balls, scraping lightly across his perineum to circle his hole. Clark shouted and bucked sharply. Lex relaxed his throat, allowing Clark to slide farther in. Clark gave a disjointed cry and thrust upward, then back against Lex's probing fingers. Lex slowly slid one finger inside, waiting for Clark to adjust to the intrusion.

Clark gave a keening moan and thrust back awkwardly. Lex slid the finger in and out slowly before adding another. He felt Clark swell in his mouth and heard an incoherent gasp of warning from Clark, then he was swallowing, pulling back to catch the slightly bitter taste on his tongue. Clark trembled, muscles contracting minutely as he came down.

Lex continued the slow thrust of fingers in and out for a moment. Clark was rocking back to meet each thrust. Lex pulled out carefully and Clark moaned in protest before reaching down to pull Lex up to him. "Lex", Clark breathed, taking Lex's mouth in a heated kiss, tasting himself in the mix of lips and tongue.

They separated gradually; drawing back to caress flushed skin. They were content to stay for the moment, holding gently, heartbeat to heartbeat. After several, slow, nibbling kisses Clark leaned back, smiling impishly, his hand dropped down to stroke the hardness pressing against him. "Lex," he drawled gruffly. "You promised to fuck me."

Lex groaned and thrust into Clark's grasp. He met liquid emerald eyes. "Clark." He inhaled sharply. "We'll need- just a minute, Clark." With a rough kiss Lex pulled away and off, Clark feeling the loss immediately. He watched Lex stalk quickly to his desk and rummage through a drawer before turning back, tube in hand. Clark hmmed in appreciation. Confident in his nudity, Lex walked with the same graceful efficiency of movement as always. The thought that Lex had moved like this, looked like this under business suits every time they had been together struck Clark rendering him harder, faster than he had thought possible.

"Lean back against the arm of the sofa, Clark," Lex directed, tossing the tube to him. Clark caught it automatically even as he followed Lex's spoken instruction. Lex stood for a moment admiring the vision before him. Clark was stretched out full length on the dark leather. Dark tousled hair framed brilliant emerald eyes and flushed golden skin shone with tiny beads of sweat. The dark band of the collar rested perfectly against the elegant line of his throat. One arm rested bent over his head, the other curved down along the line of his body from broad shoulders to narrow waist. Sculpted chest and abs with a line of coarse hair arrowing down to hard cock. One foot on the floor balanced the pose while the other leg bent and propped against the back of the sofa, leaving Clark on display and completely open to Lex's gaze. Clark looked up at Lex boldly, but as Lex continued to stand he blushed, dropping his eyes.

Lex hurried to kneel between Clark's legs and draw him up into a ravenous kiss. "You're beautiful, Clark." Lex breathed into his mouth, hands roaming over warm skin, reaching up to tug at dark locks and rub along the edge of the collar Clark still wore. "Incredible. Perfect. Mine."

Clark shivered with the rush. "Yours, Lex. Always. Just as you're mine."

Lex bit sharply at Clark's lower lip before drawing back to look into darkening green eyes. "Yes," he breathed. He slid a hand down to fondle Clark's cock, taking the lube from Clark with the other. He quickly squeezed some over two fingers. Holding Clark's eyes Lex pushed gently past the outer ring of muscle. Clark groaned and threw his head back against the sofa arm. "I'm going to fuck you, Clark. Hard and fast." Clark barely had time to moan as Lex withdrew and returned with three fingers. "How long have you wanted this, Clark?" Lex asked. "Lex," Clark said brokenly. "Forever, Lex, seems like-forever."

Lex paused again to apply more lube. As hot as this was he had to remember Clark was only seventeen and he refused to rush and hurt his lover. Lover. The thought made his cock ache. He stroked the remaining fluid over his erection and positioned himself at Clark's entrance. He inhaled sharply as the tight ring of muscle gave way. Watching Clark's face carefully for any signs of discomfort Lex found only awe and ecstasy as he slid smoothly deeper. At last fully seated in the tight heat of his lover's body Lex paused a moment. "Clark?" "Umm?" Clark shifted under Lex and pushed back experimentally. "Clark!" Lex's hands clamped down onto Clark's hips. "Move, Lex, please, do something." Clark half-whimpered.

Lex shivered. He pulled out and slid back in slowly, wringing a groan from Clark. The thrusts quickly increased in speed and intensity. Hands fisted, Clark began meeting each thrust with equal intensity. Mutely, Lex tugged Clark's hips upward at more of an angle and thrust sharply. "Lex!" Light exploded behind Clark's eyes and he bucked upward into the hand stroking him and then back onto Lex's cock. "What was that?" he gasped out wild-eyed. "Your prostate." Lex's smile was smug as he thrust again, taking care to rake over the inner nub.

Lex began to thrust harder, stroking Clark's cock in tandem and keeping one hand on Clark's hip for balance. He made sure to hit Clark's prostate intermittently, enjoying the tiny spasms racking the teen's body as much as the orchestra of moans and whimpers echoing through the study. The thrusts became shorter, sharper as both began to strain for release. The sound of Clark crying out his name was Lex's only warning. Clark's body went rigid and he threw his head back, tendons straining in his neck. Lex made a few rough strokes over Clark's prostate and then warm come spattered between them, over his hand. The wet heat tightening around him pulled Lex over the edge. He froze, lost in the roar of blood in his head and the incredible pulsing heat gripping him . Too soon, he slammed back into his body with a gasp and collapsed, panting, onto Clark.

When he had recovered enough to be aware of stimuli Lex realized Clark had brought his arms up around him and was gently stroking his back. Lex levered himself up far enough to meet Clark's eyes. He stroked the fingers of one hand down a flushed cheek. "Okay?" Clark's eyes widened briefly, then he grinned. "Much better than okay, Lex."

Lex smiled. His hand drifted downward to trace the edge of the collar. "You're mine now, Clark." He said softly. "You know I won't let you go."

Clark's hands tightened around Lex's waist, pulling him in close enough to brush their lips together. "I hoped you might see it that way."

The End


End file.
